This invention relates to a combined-type connector comprising a plurality of connector housings stacked one upon another and connected together.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a combined-type connector in a condition before a combined condition, which connector is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-53153, and FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of a main portion thereof. This combined-type connector comprises a plurality of generally box-shaped connector housings 1 stacked one upon another and connected together, each of the connector housings having upper and lower flat walls. Downwardly-extending engagement hooks 2 are formed respectively at lower edges of right and left side walls of each connector housing 1, and engagement portions 3 for retaining engagement with the associated engagement hooks 2 are formed respectively in outer surfaces of these right and left side walls by notching. The connector housings 1, each having wires W extending rearwardly therefrom, are stacked one upon another, and in this condition the engagement hooks 2 of the upper one of any two adjacent connector housings 1 are retainingly engaged respectively in the engagement portions 3 of the lower connector housing 1, so that the adjacent connector housings 1 are fixedly combined together, thereby forming the combined-type connector.
When this combined-type connector is installed in a body of an automobile so as to connect a wire harness, a pulling force sometimes acts on the connector housings 1 through the wires W, extending rearwardly from the connector housings 1, in a direction of arrow A as shown in FIG. 7(a). At this time, if the lower housing 1 is caught by a nearby projected portion 10, there is exerted a force which causes the upper connector housings 1 to be pivotally moved relative to the lower connector housing 1 about a region P of engagement between the engagement hook 2 and the engagement portion 3, so that the lower housing 1 is disconnected from the upper housings 1 as shown in FIG. 7(b), and this prevents the connection of the wire harness to the vehicle body.